Tough Nut to Crack
Mobs Treasure *Adaman Ore *Agility Potion *Aluminum Sheet *Auto-Repair Kit II *Busker's Earring *Chocobo Egg (Little Warm) 100% drop *Darksteel Ore *Dark Spirit Pact *Dexterity Potion *Glass Sheet *Gobniu's Ring *Homunculus Nerves *Iyo Scale *Light Spirit Pact *Moblinweave *Orichalcum Ore *Petrified Log *Pirate's Cape *Platinum Ore *Polyflan *Scroll of Aero IV *Scroll of Carnage Elegy *Scroll of Flare *Scroll of Flood *Scroll of Maiden's Virelai *Scroll of Tornado *Strength Potion *Strike Subligar *Vitality Potion *Wamoura Cocoon 100% drop Notes category:ISNM The Watch Wamoura has 2 forms. Its first form is curled up into a sort of ball, which is insanely resistant to magic and physical damage. It also has Blaze Spikes which do high damage even with Barfira on. In this form the Watch Wamoura moves with a natural Gravity on it. Its second form is stretched out and it moves with a permanant Flee. It has no spikes in this form and takes normal damage from both spells and physical attacks. In this form hate cannot be held and the Wamoura will randomly take turns attacking each party member. Fight Strategy The Watch Wamoura is curled up at the start of the fight. Have your tank voke and kite (Gravity and Bind work making this easier). Spread the mages out away from each other so the Wamoura will have a long way to go to hit them while in form two. It is also a good time to Aspir it while it's curled up. When it uncurls all melee should engage. I recommend /nin for the melee but I did this with a pld tank and he was fine. Keep the mob gravitied and DoT'd and nuke away until he curls up again. At this time rest mp if needed or Aspir and wait for him to uncurl. We beat this in under 10 minutes by the last round with no real difficulties in a party of blu, war, pld, rdm, whm, and blm. Manaburning would probably be possible if the mages were all /nin. More Info 12/12 on this ISNM, after alot of deaths finally figured out how to do this with no real problems. Setup blm x2, nin x 2, rdm, whm. At the start of the fight have rdm gravity, bind then tank run in voke and kite, have mages spread out on all sides, don't keep any of them together. When it uncurls blms hit it with Freeze then blizzaga II, has almost no resistance to ice spells but heavily resists all others, and melee engage. after this volley it should curl up again, rdm rebind and gravity tank voke. Keep maximum distance vitrolic acid does high damage and 30/hp a tic burn can easily kill your tanks if they're too close but will fail if nobodies in range. When it uncurls repeat the freeze, blizzaga II cycle and have melees re-engage and if it starts to attack you run away from it, it will change targets usually before it even gets a hit in, the same goes for melee if it starts to attack just run away a little til it changes targets, you want it to be changing targets as much as possible. Hate absolutely can't be held when it's uncurled so blms nuke away and whm get all the cures in you need to, and if somebody gets hit with vitrolic acid erase as quickly as possible, with the mages spread out it's usually so confused as to who to hit it won't do much damage. Rdm keep up refreshes, and when it's curled gravity and bind. Blms aspir when it's curled up. After 3 to 4 curl/undcurls it should be dead, should take about 6 minutes with no real problems. Additional Info 5/6 on these runs. Lost was due to people being unfamilar with this ISNM. Party setup was blu/nin, whm/blm, rdm/blm, rdm/whm, blm/rdm and war/blu (axe and shield). After the second successful run, blu left. War kept hate easily and took less dmg going in on a pld style tanking setup. During its uncurled mode, which I refered to as 'super' mode, we kepted a good amount of distance to let the war and blu(while he was still there) melee and use blue magic, which safely kept the mob away from the rest of us. Runs after blu leaving, rdms and blm worked a bind order which greatly took down the dmg we taken and allowed the war to keep hate at a higher chance. Even my own Banishga II did about 200 points in damage to it. Also keeping Regen II on dd helped along with erase for Burn when the mob did Vitrolic Acid before getting a safe enough distance for no valid targets. Our best time was 9 minutes 41 seconds on the final run with 5 people. Akashimo of Seraph. Manaburn Setup X5 Black Mage X1 Red Mage When inside Stoneskin and Blink ( Red Mage ). Red mage runs in gravitys and then binds the target. After this is finished wait untill it uncurls. When it is uncurled nail it with DoT's and nukes made of Ice Elementals. The RDM should be able to hold the monster down when not in Super mode. Repeat and you manaburned it. --Vaughands 02:09, 9 July 2007 (CDT)